The invention relates generally to support or mounting brackets used to affix accessories to vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to displaceable mounting brackets for supporting an outside rear-view mirror on a vehicle such as a truck or van.
Over the years, numerous designs of displaceable outside rear-view mirrors for vehicles have been proposed. A recurring disadvantage, however, was that the support or mounting bracket had to be designed for a particular vehicle body profile to insure an adequate field of view. A bracket that conformed to a somewhat vertical profile of the vehicle cab could not be used on, for example, a more rounded cab profile without a substantial modification of the bracket. Without such a modification, or realignment of the mirror, simply placing the bracket on a different vehicle could result in misalignment of the mirror and thus reduce the field of view.
Clearly, it is economically unfeasible to maintain a varied inventory of mirror mount brackets only because of differing vehicle profiles. The need exists, therefore, for a mirror mount assembly that can be readily used with a variety of vehicle profiles without needing to redesign the assembly, to realign the mirror or to interchange specialized parts.